More Than Friends
by slashbox881
Summary: WWE Slash One Shots!
1. Chapter 1

WWE Slash

John Cena and Daniel Bryan have just come out of their SummerSlam match and are both in the WWE Lockeroom.

"Hey John great job in our match."

"Sup Daniel, you too."

Daniel keeps walking into the showering area taking off his spandex with the water running he is bare naked. He is facing the wall while John Cena is behind him starring at Daniel's butt. Daniel then turns around catching John Cena looking at his 4 inch flaccid penis.

"Nice penis it looks big." John says.

"Why don't you come over here and see for yourself?" Daniel replies.

John Cena walks into the shower stall reaching for Daniels cock. Daniel lets out a moan as soon as John grabs it. He starts stroking the cock making it become hard. As Daniel is getting a hand job from John Cena he feels his cock hardening. Daniels cock is now hard and is a good 6 inches. John is feels his bulge growing in his pants. Daniel looks down at John and says...

"Looks like your bulge is growing."

"yea you are making me hard."

John then plants a kiss on Daniels lips and starts forcing his tongue in Daniels mouth. Daniel doesn't fight back and lets johns tongue raid his mouth as soon as john pulled his tongue out of daniel's mouth he put his in johns mouth. Daniel then started unbuttoning johns pants until he is in his underwear. Daniel reaches for johns cock in his underwear and starts rubbing it. John lets out a moan. Daniel then gets down to his knees and pulls off johns underwear. they are both naked and john pulls daniel out of the shower and walks him in the lockeroom. daniel then plants another kiss on johns lips moving downward to his chest. he starts to lick johns nipples and they become hard. he keeps moving downward until he reaches johns hard 9 inch cock.

"Suck it daniel! Suck my cock like its never been sucked before!"

Daniel puts his mouth on johns cock and starts licking the head of johns penis causing him to moan. daniel grabs the cock with one hand and starts to put it in his mouth moving back and forth up and down johns shaft over and over again. john lets out another moan as daniel is furiously sucking his 6 inch member. he likes how daniels warm tongue is sliding up and down his shaft. daniel removes his mouth from johns cock and says...

"Suck me! I want your mouth on my hard cock right now!"

john gets on his knees and starts to suck daniels member causing him to moan. he lets john suck his dick for a few more minutes and says...

"I can't take this anymore i want you to stick that cock right in my hole!"

he then gets on his hands and knees and john starts licking his hole. slowly he puts in his 6 inch cock and starts moving it back and forth. daniel starts to moan and starts to chant yes. john picks the pace up driving his 9 inch cock into daniels hole.

"YES! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE COME ON! AWW THIS FEELS SO GOOD! I LOVE YOUR COCK IN MY ASS!"

John starts to move faster and faster and starts to moan and then starts to moan and yell.

"AWWWWWW YEAH DANIEL YOUR SO TIGHT!"

daniel then gets johns cock out of his tight hole and says...

"I'm going inside you right now!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey John." Daniel said

"Hey Daniel." John said

"Can I tell you something John?"

"You can tell me anything." replied John.

"The last time we had sex it was amazing. You were amazing and I just wanted to now if you were maybe interested in doing it again?"

John walks to Daniel and pulls him forward and kisses him with passion.

"Yes." John replied.

They started to makeout some more. Soon John started to use his tongue asking Daniel for entry. Daniel opened his mouth and let Johns tongue explore his mouth. Soon Daniel closed his mouth and johns tongue slide on to daniels lips. John would then start kissing Daniels neck and removed his shirt. John would then start rubbing Daniels body with his hands. Soon after Daniel had ripped johns shirt off they started to feel their cocks hardening. Daniel started to unbutton johns pants and John would do the same to daniel. They both pulled their pants off and and started making out again in their boxers.

"Daniel I want you to suck on my manhood." he said.

"ok." daniel replied.

Daniel got on his knees and started to rub johns half chub and putting his mouth on johns clothed cock. After daniel started to kiss johns thighs leading up to his penis. Daniel would then reach into the hole in the front of johns boxers and pulled out his semi-hard dick that was already 6 inches. Daniel would then kisses the tip of johns penis repeatedly until it got hard. After johns dick got hard he was 9 inches with an erection. Daniel finally put the cock in his mouth and was deepthroating him. he licked the underside of the penis and worked johns balls too getting them nice and wet and slimey.

"Oh yeah daniel suck it! god your mouth feels so good and warm!"

"You have a huge ballsack" daniel said.

john started to feel his stomach turn and his balls draw up.

"HOLY SHIT IM ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Not until your inside me, but first I want you to suck me off." daniel replied

john then got on his knees and pulled daniels 8 inch uncircumsized schlong out of his boxers. he put his mouth around daniels girth. He started to go up and down until his nose reached daniels untrimmed pubic hairs.

"I need you in me john."

"Alright. There is lube and condoms over in the drawer."

daniel walks over pulls out the lube and condoms. he turns around to see john stroking his fill 9 inches waiting for him.

"do you want a little lube on your cock?" daniel asked

"yes please but i want you to put the lube and condom on me. Also put some more lube on the condom." john replied

daniel open the bottle of lube and squirted some onto johns penis. john shuttered because it was cold. daniel then started to spread it all over his cock and opened the condom. he placed it at the tip of his penis and slid it down once it was on daniel took a little more lube and put it on the condom. daniel would then bend over exposing his tight pink hole to john. john would take the lube and coat his fingers with it. he slid two fingers into daniel and daniel started to moan. after a while john slid in a third finger and kept fingering him for a few minutes until he thought daniel was ready. john would then ask...

"are you ready for me?"

"ive always been ready for you." daniel responded

"ok well tell me if im hurting you."

john slid his manhood into daniels tight hole slowly so daniel could adjust to his cock. soon john slid all the way in and started moving back and forth.

"OH GOD YOUR PENIS FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE MY ASS!" daniel said

"GOD YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT! I LOVE IT!" john responded

"babe?" daniel said

"yea." john replied

'I want to ride you." said daniel

"Ok Id love that." john responded

"But I want to feel all of you."

"what are you saying daniel?"

"I want you to take off the condom so i can feel you raw."

"You got it." john said

john took of the condom and smeared his precum along with some more lube all over his cock and held it straight up in the air. daniel slowly lowered down his stretched hole onto his boyfriends manhood and moved up and down.

"OH GOD YEAH DANIEL THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE YOUR ASS!"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! BABE YOUR DICK IS AMAZING INSIDE ME!"

"OH FUUUUUCK IM GONNA CUM!" john shouted.

"YES CUM INSIDE MY ASS WHILE I CUM!"

"OHHHHHHHHH YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" they both shouted as the came in unison.

"god baby that was amazing! we should have sex raw more often." john said.

"yes we should. God babe you were amazing!" daniel said.

"thank you daniel."

"no thank you for giving me the best workout of my life." daniel responded.

"We both got the best workout of our lives." john said

"oh yes we did." daniel said

"hey do you want to take a shower together?" john asked

"sure why not maybe we can have round two in there, but this time my meat will be inside you." daniel said.

"Last one to the shower has to bottom for round two." john shouted as he ran to the bathroom.

although daniel beat him to the shower they had many more rounds that night and they both came several times in each others asses and faces and stomachs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Seth why don't we move this party over to the couch?" Dean said

"Sure! I love it when you suck on my dick." Seth said

They walked over to the couch and started making out. Dean started to push is tongue around Seth's mouth. Soon enough Seth started to tug on Deans shirt ripping it off of his body. Dean did the same with seth and started to move his hands around Seth's tight and toned abs. They made out some more causing dean to let out a moan when Seth started to suck on his neck. Seth than started to feel his cock harden. Dean caught sight of his lovers penis and reached in his pants and started rubbing it. Seth started to moan and Dean started to kiss his way down Seth's body. Once Dean got to Seth's long 8 inch cock he pulled it out of his pants and started to suck on it.

"Awwww yeah baby suck on my schlong!" Seth said

"Oh god Seth your dong is huge!" Dean responded

Dean kept going down on Seth working his balls in to. Dean put one of Seth's balls in his mouth and sucked on it. It made a plop sound as it left Deans mouth. Dean got on his knees and said...

"I want you in me."

As they both got on their knees Dean started to give Seth a handjob. After a few minutes Seth said...

"Get me ready. There are lube and condoms over in the draw."

Dean pulled out the lube and condoms.

"Would you like a little lube on your cock?" Dean asked.

"Yes please." Seth responded.

Dean squirted some lube on Seth's cock and started to spread it around. He then took a condom out of the wrapper and put it on Seth. Seth made Dean get on all fours so he could prep his lover. He slid one finger in and out adding one more each time until he thought Dean was ready.

"You ready for me baby?" Seth asked

"Oh yeah." Dean replied

Slowly Seth entered his cock into Deans ass until he was all the way in. He started moving in and out which caused Dean to moan.

"Ohhhhhh Yeahhhhh babe that feels so good!" said Dean.

"Ohhhh good Dean your ass is soooo tight I don't think I can make it any longer."

Seth started to feel his balls draw up.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Seth yelled.

That caused Dean to climax as well.

"OHHHHHHHHH YEAH BABY! CUM IN MY ASS!" Dean responded.

"OHHHHH I'M CUMMING!" Seth responded.

As Seth's dick became flaccid he pulled out of his lover and they both fell asleep naked next to each other.


End file.
